pwl3fandomcom-20200215-history
Wrestling Supercards/WrestleMania
|- |rowspan="13"| |rowspan="13"| |Heat |X-Factor (Justin Credible and X-Pac) (with Albert) defeated Steve Blackman and Grand Master Sexay |Tag team match |02:46 |- |1 |Chris Jericho © defeated William Regal |Singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship |07:08 |- |2 |Tazz and The APA (Bradshaw and Faarooq) (with Jacqueline) defeated Right to Censor (The Goodfather, Val Venis and Bull Buchanan) (with Steven Richards) |6-man tag team match |03:53 |- |3 |Kane defeated Raven © and The Big Show |Triple Threat Hardcore match for the WWF Hardcore Championship |09:18 |- |4 |Eddie Guerrero (with Perry Saturn) defeated Test © |Singles match for the WWF European Championship |08:30 |- |5 |Kurt Angle defeated Chris Benoit |Singles match |14:02 |- |6 |Chyna defeated Ivory © |Singles match for the WWF Women's Championship |02:39 |- |7 |Shane McMahon defeated Vince McMahon (with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley) |Street Fight with Mick Foley as special guest referee |14:12 |- |8 |Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) © and The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) |Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWF Tag Team Championship |15:53 |- |9 |The Iron Sheik won by last eliminating Hillbilly Jim |Gimmick battle royal |03:05 |- |colspan="4"| Participants: Luke Williams, Butch Miller, Duke Droese, Doink the Clown, Nikolai Volkoff, Tugboat, The Goon, Earthquake, Gobbledy Gooker, Brother Love, Michael Hayes, One Man Gang, Kamala, Kim Chee, Jim Cornette, Repo Man, and Sgt. Slaughter. |- |10 |The Undertaker defeated Triple H |Singles Match |18:17 |- |11 |Steve Austin defeated The Rock © |No disqualification match for the WWF Championship |28:06 |- |rowspan="12"| |rowspan="12"| |Heat |Rikishi, Scotty 2 Hotty, and Albert defeated Mr. Perfect, Lance Storm , and Test |6-man tag team match with Jacqueline as the Special Guest Referee |07:19 |- |1 |Rob Van Dam defeated William Regal © |Singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship |06:19 |- |2 |Diamond Dallas Page © defeated Christian |Singles match for the WWF European Championship |06:08 |- |3 |Maven © fought Goldust to a no contest |Hardcore match for the WWF Hardcore Championship |03:15 |- |4 |Kurt Angle defeated Kane |Singles match |10:45 |- |5 |The Undertaker defeated Ric Flair |No disqualification match |18:47 |- |6 |Edge defeated Booker T |Singles match |06:32 |- |7 |Steve Austin defeated Scott Hall (with Kevin Nash) |Singles match |09:51 |- |8 |Billy and Chuck © defeated The APA (Faarooq and Bradshaw), The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) (with Stacy Keibler) and The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) |Four Corners Elimination match for the WWF Tag Team Championship |13:50 |- |9 |The Rock defeated Hollywood Hulk Hogan |Singles match |16:23 |- |10 |Jazz © defeated Trish Stratus and Lita |Triple Threat match for the WWF Women's Championship |06:16 |- |11 |Triple H defeated Chris Jericho © (with Stephanie McMahon) |Singles match for the WWF Undisputed Championship |18:41 |- |rowspan="11"| |rowspan="11"| |Heat |Lance Storm and Chief Morley © defeated Kane and Rob Van Dam |Tag team match for the World Tag Team Championship |10:00 |- |1 |Matt Hardy © (with Shannon Moore) defeated Rey Mysterio |Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship |05:39 |- |2 |The Undertaker defeated The Big Show and A-Train |Handicap match |09:45 |- |3 |Trish Stratus defeated Victoria © (with Steven Richards) and Jazz |Triple Threat match for the WWE Women's Championship |07:17 |- |4 |Team Angle (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) © defeated Los Guerreros (Eddie and Chavo Guerrero) and Chris Benoit and Rhyno |Triple Threat match for the WWE Tag Team Championship |08:46 |- |5 |Shawn Michaels defeated Chris Jericho |Singles match |22:33 |- |6 |Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson fought the Miller Lite Catfight Girls (Kitana Baker and Tanya Ballinger) to a no contest |Pillow fight |n/a |- |7 |Triple H © (with Ric Flair) defeated Booker T |Singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship |18:47 |- |8 |Hulk Hogan defeated Vince McMahon |Street Fight |20:48 |- |9 |The Rock defeated Steve Austin |Singles match |17:53 |- |10 |Brock Lesnar defeated Kurt Angle © |Singles match for the WWE Championship |21:04 |- |rowspan="12"| |rowspan="12"| |1 |John Cena defeated The Big Show © |Singles match for the WWE United States Championship |09:14 |- |2 |Rob Van Dam and Booker T © defeated Garrison Cade and Mark Jindrak, The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) and La Résistance (René Duprée and Rob Conway) |Fatal Four-Way match for the World Tag Team Championship |07:51 |- |3 |Christian defeated Chris Jericho |Singles match |14:52 |- |4 |Evolution (Randy Orton, Batista and Ric Flair) defeated The Rock 'n' Sock Connection (The Rock and Mick Foley) |Handicap match |17:03 |- |5 |Torrie Wilson and Sable defeated Stacy Keibler and Miss Jackie |Playboy Evening Gown match |02:33 |- |6 |Chavo Guerrero © (with Chavo Guerrero Sr.) defeated Último Dragón, Shannon Moore, Jamie Noble, Funaki, Nunzio, Billy Kidman, Rey Mysterio, Tajiri, and Akio |Cruiserweight Open for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship |10:28 |- |7 |Goldberg defeated Brock Lesnar |Interpromotional singles match with special guest referee Steve Austin |13:42 |- |8 |Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty © defeated The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin), The Basham Brothers (Danny and Doug) and The APA (Bradshaw and Faarooq) |Fatal Four-Way match for the WWE Tag Team Championship |06:01 |- |9 |Victoria © defeated Molly Holly |Hair vs. Title match for the WWE Women's Championship |04:53 |- |10 |Eddie Guerrero © defeated Kurt Angle |Singles match for the WWE Championship |21:36 |- |11 |The Undertaker (with Paul Bearer) defeated Kane |Singles match |07:45 |- |12 |Chris Benoit defeated Triple H © and Shawn Michaels |Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship |25:10 |- |rowspan="10"| |rowspan="10"| |Dark |Booker T won by last eliminating Chris Masters |30-man Interpromotional battle royal |16:33 |- |colspan="4"| Participants: Paul London, Heidenreich, Spike Dudley, Nunzio, Funaki, Doug Basham, Danny Basham, Orlando Jordan, Mark Jindrak, Luther Reigns, Scotty 2 Hotty, Hardcore Holly, Charlie Haas, Billy Kidman, Akio, Simon Dean, William Regal, Tajiri, Rob Conway, Sylvain Grenier, Snitsky, The Hurricane, Rosey, Viscera, Rhyno, Val Venis, Tyson Tomko, and Maven. |- |1 |Rey Mysterio defeated Eddie Guerrero |Singles match |12:39 |- |2 |Edge defeated Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, Christian (with Tyson Tomko) and Kane |Money in the Bank ladder match |15:17 |- |3 |The Undertaker defeated Randy Orton |Singles match |14:14 |- |4 |Trish Stratus © defeated Christy Hemme (with Lita) |Singles match for the WWE Women's Championship |04:11 |- |5 |Kurt Angle defeated Shawn Michaels |Singles match |27:25 |- |6 |Akebono defeated The Big Show |Sumo match |01:02 |- |7 |John Cena defeated John "Bradshaw" Layfield © |Singles match for the WWE Championship |11:26 |- |8 |Batista defeated Triple H © (with Ric Flair) |Singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship |21:34 |- |rowspan="13"| |rowspan="13"| |Dark |Viscera won by last eliminating Snitsky |18-man Interpromotional battle royal |09:00 |- |colspan="4"| Participants: Eugene, Goldust, Tyson Tomko, Rob Conway, Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Matt Striker, Super Crazy, Psicosis, Funaki, Steven Richards, Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury, The Road Warrior, William Regal, and Simon Dean. |- |1 |Kane and The Big Show © defeated Carlito and Chris Masters |Tag team match for the World Tag Team Championship |06:41 |- |2 |Rob Van Dam defeated Shelton Benjamin, Ric Flair, Finlay, Matt Hardy and Bobby Lashley |Money in the Bank ladder match |12:21 |- |3 |John "Bradshaw" Layfield (with Jillian Hall) defeated Chris Benoit © |Singles match for the WWE United States Championship |09:44 |- |4 |Edge (with Lita) defeated Mick Foley |Hardcore match |14:37 |- |5 |The Boogeyman defeated Booker T and Sharmell |Handicap match |03:52 |- |6 |Mickie James defeated Trish Stratus © |Singles match for the WWE Women's Championship |08:48 |- |7 |The Undertaker defeated Mark Henry |Casket match |09:26 |- |8 |Shawn Michaels defeated Vince McMahon |No Holds Barred match |18:28 |- |9 |Rey Mysterio defeated Kurt Angle © and Randy Orton |Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship |09:18 |- |10 |Torrie Wilson defeated Candice Michelle |Playboy pillow fight |03:54 |- |11 |John Cena © defeated Triple H |Singles match for the WWE Championship |22:02 |- |rowspan="11"| |rowspan="11"| |Dark |Ric Flair and Carlito defeated Gregory Helms and Chavo Guerrero |Tag team lumberjack match |05:13 |- |colspan="4"| Lumberjacks: Viscera, Shad Gaspard, JTG, Chris Masters, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, Robbie McAllister, Rory McAllister, Super Crazy, Val Venis, Johnny Nitro, Jim Duggan, Eugene, Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch and Kenny Dykstra, Daivari, Shannon Moore, Sylvain Grenier, Deuce, Domino, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, The Miz, Vito, Scotty 2 Hotty, William Regal, Dave Taylor, Jimmy Wang Yang, Jamie Noble, Funaki, Balls Mahoney, Little Guido Maritato, Hardcore Holly and Snitsky |- |1 |Mr. Kennedy defeated Edge, CM Punk, King Booker (with Queen Sharmell), Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Finlay and Randy Orton Money in the Bank ladder match |19:05 |- |2 |The Great Khali defeated Kane |Singles match |05:31 |- |3 |Chris Benoit © defeated Montel Vontavious Porter |Singles match for the WWE United States Championship |09:19 |- |4 |The Undertaker defeated Batista © |Singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship |15:47 |- |5 |The ECW Originals (Tommy Dreamer, Sabu, The Sandman and Rob Van Dam) defeated The New Breed (Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von, Matt Striker and Kevin Thorn) (with Ariel) |8-man tag team match |06:25 |- |6 |Bobby Lashley (with Donald Trump) defeated Umaga (with Vince McMahon and Armando Alejandro Estrada) |Hair vs. Hair match with special guest referee Steve Austin |13:04 |- |7 |Melina © defeated Ashley |Lumberjill match for the WWE Women's Championship |03:13 |- |colspan="4"| Lumberjills: Mickie James, Layla, Jillian Hall, Candice Michelle, Kelly Kelly, Trinity, Torrie Wilson, Brooke Adams, Kristal Marshall, Michelle McCool, Maria and Victoria. |- |8 |John Cena © defeated Shawn Michaels |Singles match for the WWE Championship |28:20 |- |rowspan="12"| |rowspan="12"| |WWE.com |Kane won by last eliminating Mark Henry |24-man interpromotional battle royal |06:50 |- |colspan="4"| Participants: Elijah Burke, Lance Cade, Deuce, Domino, Tommy Dreamer, Jim Duggan, Festus, The Great Khali, Hardcore Holly, Jesse, Brian Kendrick, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, Shannon Moore, Trevor Murdoch, Jamie Noble, Chuck Palumbo, Cody Rhodes, Snitsky, Stevie Richards, Val Venis and Jimmy Wang Yang |- |1 |John "Bradshaw" Layfield defeated Finlay (with Hornswoggle) |Belfast Brawl |08:35 |- |2 |CM Punk defeated Shelton Benjamin, Chris Jericho, Carlito, Montel Vontavious Porter, Mr. Kennedy, and John Morrison |Money in the Bank ladder match |13:55 |- |3 |Batista defeated Umaga |Battle for Brand Supremacy |07:06 |- |4 |Kane defeated Chavo Guerrero © |Singles match for the ECW Championship |0:09 |- |5 |Shawn Michaels defeated Ric Flair |Career Threatening match |20:23 |- |6 |Beth Phoenix and Melina (with Santino Marella) defeated Maria and Ashley |Playboy BunnyMania Lumberjack match |05:56 |- |colspan="4"| Lumberjills: Cherry, Eve Torres, Maryse, Michelle McCool, Victoria, Mickie James, Jillian Hall, Katie Lea Burchill, Kelly Kelly, and Layla |- |7 |Randy Orton © defeated Triple H and John Cena |Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship |14:09 |- |8 |Floyd Mayweather, Jr. defeated The Big Show |No Disqualification match |11:36 |- |9 |The Undertaker defeated Edge © |Singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship |23:50 |- |rowspan="11"| |rowspan="11"| |Dark |The Colóns (Carlito and Primo) defeated John Morrison and The Miz |Lumberjack match to unify the WWE Tag Team Championship and World Tag Team Championship |08:20 |- |colspan="4"| Lumberjacks: Evan Bourne, Paul Burchill, Tommy Dreamer, Goldust, The Great Khali, Charlie Haas, Curt Hawkins, Hurricane Helms, Ezekiel Jackson, JTG, The Brian Kendrick, Mike Knox, Vladimir Kozlov, Jamie Noble, R-Truth, William Regal, Zack Ryder, Shad Gaspard, Jack Swagger, Jimmy Wang Yang and Dolph Ziggler. |- |1 | CM Punk defeated Kane, Mark Henry (with Tony Atlas), Montel Vontavious Porter, Shelton Benjamin, Kofi Kingston, Christian and Finlay (with Hornswoggle) |Money in the Bank ladder match |14:24 |- |2 |Santina Marella61 won by last eliminating Beth Phoenix and Melina. |25-Diva battle royal to crown "Miss WrestleMania" |05:57 |- |colspan="4"| Participants: Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Jackie Gayda, Jillian Hall, Joy Giovanni, Katie Lea Burchill, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maria, Maryse, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Molly Holly, Natalya, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes, Sunny, Tiffany, Torrie Wilson, and Victoria. |- |3 |Chris Jericho defeated Roddy Piper, Ricky Steamboat and Jimmy Snuka (with Ric Flair) |Handicap elimination match |08:53 |- |4 |Matt Hardy defeated Jeff Hardy |Extreme Rules match |13:13 |- |5 |Rey Mysterio defeated John "Bradshaw" Layfield © |Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship |00:21 |- |6 |The Undertaker defeated Shawn Michaels |Singles match |30:41 |- |7 |John Cena defeated Edge © and The Big Show |Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship |14:42 |- |8 |Triple H © defeated Randy Orton |Singles match for the WWE Championship |23:34 |- |rowspan="1"| |rowspan="1"| |- |rowspan="1"| |rowspan="1"| |}